


The little things

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	The little things

It's not just the physical part that makes Shige stay with Massu like this, it's also the little things like just laying in bed together and holding hands, looking into each others eyes and Massu's thumb gently stroking Shige's, endlessly it seems and Shige enjoys the feeling of unrushed time they spend together that has nothing to do with erotisicm, just intimacy.

It's not something you can create and it's not something that you can have with anyone Shige realizes once again as Massu falls asleep next to him and he is once again aware of how lucky he is.


End file.
